


Reasons of my own

by Hellfire32



Series: Reworking the episodes [2]
Category: Blue Bloods (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:41:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27845410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellfire32/pseuds/Hellfire32
Summary: My take on why Danny was more upset when Linda was kidnapped then when she was shot.
Relationships: Danny Reagan/Linda Reagan
Series: Reworking the episodes [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2039786
Comments: 33
Kudos: 2





	Reasons of my own

**Author's Note:**

> My take on why Danny was more upset when Linda was kidnapped then when she was shot.

As told solely from Danny's POV  
In 2010 I witnessed a gangmember kill a young man named David Taylor in cold blood..I decided to testify against him and as a result he had my wife kidnapped.  
I had seen pictures of what Raymond I Salazar did to people who testified against him and when I was told by my dad that he even killed his own girlfriend the thought that my beloved wife was in the hands of that manic fills me with fear that she could be killed because of me.  
I was able to save my wife from the clutches of Raymond is helper without having to ever tell my boys that their mom was ever in any danger if I knew what was to come I would never let Linda go back to work

In 2015 I requested to be put on the case of who killed Don and Maggie Kent.I didn't like the fact that Erin was involved with how I worked the case but I didn't realize just what was about to happen.

I was coming back from Rulers Island with my partner and I was trying to find out what was going on at the hospital where my witness was a patient and also where my beloved wife was working  
As we were coming towards the hospital I couldn't get anyone to answer the phone at the nurses station and so I decided to call my wife,but she didn't answer me.  
A few minutes later my partner's phone rung and she was told that our witness was killed and my wife was shot

I got to the hospital and I tried to see Linda before she was taken into surgery but my brother and some of the hospital staff wouldn't let me get to where she was

While I was waiting for the doctor to let me know if Linda was okay my sister Erin told me that Linda was being taken care of by one of the best surgeon.  
I kept a brave face for both of my sons and I also was able to get the people responsible for not only shooting my wife but also the one who killed Don and Maggie Kent

I am now sitting here looking at the pictures of my wife and children and thinking about what Jamie said earlier about how I was more concerned about Linda being kidnapped then I was her being shot and my only answer is I have my own reasons

When Linda was kidnapped I didn't know where she was or what was happening to her,but when she was shot I knew where she was and what was happening to her

It's not that I didn't care as much when she was shot vs when she was kidnapped,it's that I didn't have the fear that she was hurt without any help when she was shot like I did when she was kidnapped.

It really boils down to what I know vs what I don't


End file.
